In connecting an artificial blood vessel to an object to be connected such as a blood pump or a cannula, an artificial-blood-vessel connector for connecting the artificial blood vessel to the object to be connected becomes necessary. As such an artificial-blood-vessel connector, conventionally, there have been known various types of artificial-blood-vessel connectors (see patent literature 1, for example).
FIG. 11 is a view for describing an artificial-blood-vessel connector 900 described in patent literature 1. As shown in FIG. 11, the artificial-blood-vessel connector 900 described in patent literature 1 includes: a joint member 910 having a male threaded portion 911; and a nut 920 having a female threaded portion 921 which is threadedly engageable with the male threaded portion 911 of the joint member 910. A tapered surface 912 whose diameter is narrowed gradually toward an end portion side of the joint member 910 is formed on an outer peripheral surface (an outer peripheral surface excluding the male threaded portion) of the joint member 910, and a tapered surface 922 having the same inclination as the tapered surface 912 formed on the joint member 910 is formed on an inner peripheral surface (an inner peripheral surface excluding the female threaded portion) of the nut 920. The joint member 910 is integrally formed with a cannula 930.
With respect to the artificial-blood-vessel connector 900 having such a configuration, the artificial-blood-vessel connector 900 can be connected to an artificial blood vessel 940 by making the female threaded portion 921 of the nut 920 threadedly engage with the male threaded portion 911 of the joint member 910 thus fastening the nut 920 to the joint member 910 in a state where the tapered surface 912 of the joint member 910 is fitted in the artificial blood vessel 940.